Todo por culpa de los Celos
by darkBlossom1999
Summary: Tienes a tu chico/a ideal y eres muy celoso/a? recomendación: sentir celos quiere decir que de verdad te importa esa persona pero estos celos pueden hacer que pelees con tu pareja, y si los dos desean nunca haberse conocido y por casualidad por allí pasa un hada de los deseos que convierte esto en realidad? todo se vuelve un caos al buscar a el o la culpable. continuacion de celos
1. La Discusion

**los que ya leyeron el epilogo de **_celos _**pueden saltarse este capitulo y leer el siguiente**

´´T_odo por culpa de los Celos`` _

Capitulo 1

Discusión

**Normal POV**

Las cosas van bien para la recién formada pareja conformada por Brick y Bombon. Después de los eventos y algunas extrañas situaciones acontecidas decidieron ser novios.

En este momento los dos disfrutan de un helado sentados en una banca del parque observando el paisaje

-recuerdas todo lo que pasamos para estar juntos- comienza la conversación Bombon

-sí, lo recuerdo, fue un situación muy incómoda si tenemos en cuenta que el hecho que ser novio de Berserk complico las cosas-

-pero si no lo hubieras hecho yo no me hubiera dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti-

-y eso es algo por lo cual no me arrepiento de haber hecho esa locura- la mirada de Brick se encuentra con la de Bombon

-y dime, te gusto el beso que te dio Berserk?-

Brick se sonrojo y Bombon al ver esa reacción se molesto

-no, para nada-

-entonces porque estas rojo- reclamo saber

-es porque no me gusta hablar de esos temas-

-mmm...está bien te creeré- lo dice aun un poco desconfiada

El ambiente de tensión entre los dos termino cuando el teléfono de Brick comenzó a sonar y este lo saco de su bolsillo para responder

-Hola quien habla?- comenzó Brick a hablar por el teléfono celular -Clara que sorpresa, no pensé que me ibas a llamar- respondió Brick alegre mientras que Bombon frunció el seño claramente molesta -que si te puedo ayudar para los exámenes, claro no hay problema cuando quieres que te vea...ahora? pero me encuentro en una cita...sé que te lo prometí pero...de acuerdo voy para allá- dijo lo ultimo resignado

Clara es la reciente amiga de Brick, se la pasa todo el tiempo inventando alguna escusa para poder acercarse a Brick y a Bombon no le gusta nada eso por ella como mujer puede leer las intenciones que esta tiene con su novio. A Clara se le ha dado por estudiar mucho últimamente porque así podría consultar a Brick cualquier tema y así logar estar a su lado.

-ha pasado algo con Clara- Bombon escupió el nombre con enojo

-le prometí ayudarla para los exámenes y quiere que vaya a estudiar con ella ahora-

-los exámenes comienzan en dos semanas-

-pero ella quiere prepararse con anticipación, en serio que tienes en contra de esto?-

-no, no tengo nada en contra del estudio pero de ella si- Brick suspiro algo cansado

-no pasa nada entre ella y yo, ya te dije antes de que la única persona que me interesa en verdad eres tú. Acaso no confías en mí-

-para mí también eres importante pero no desconfió de ti, desconfió de ella-

-no te sientas celosa- sonríen

Los dos se dan un tierno beso pero es interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono celular pero en cambio este es el de Bombon

-Hola?...Tom eres tu...vaya tiempo sin escucharte- ahora el que está molesto es Brick -acabas de ganar el mundial de ajedrez, felicitaciones! siempre supe que ganarías...quieres que vaya a festejar contigo y unos amigos, no hay problema pero a qué hora?...ahora? lo siento pero me encuentro ocupada en estos instantes...si, dije que festejaríamos en grande tu victoria si ganabas...Bueno iré- suspiro

Tom es el reciente amigo de Bombon y al igual que Clara para Brick las intenciones que tiene con Bombon no le gustan para nada. Últimamente ha estado jugando ajedrez ya que es el juego favorito de Bombon.

-Tom gano el torneo?- pregunto algo asqueado por pronunciar el nombre

-así es-

-sinceramente rezaba para que eso no sucediera-

-oye que malo eres, Tom es mi amigo- ya algo molesta

-Lo sé pero cuando está contigo actúa como si no supiera que tienes novio-

-Tú tienes a Clara de amiga porque Tom no puede ser el mío?!-

Y comenzó la discusión

-Porque no podrá lidiar con alguien como tú!-

-porque piensas eso, que tipo de persona crees que soy?!

-el tipo de persona que se cree se perfecto y también eres mandona!-

-oh no puedo creer que eso pienses de mi eres...- indignada y enojada

-soy qué?-

-eres alguien muy violento y también un pésimo líder-

-lo de ser violento lo puedo pasar por alto pero que soy un pésimo líder, cruzaste la raya-

-también cruzaste la mía al decirme que soy mandona, desearía nunca haberte conocido!-

-no sabes cuánto yo deseo lo mismo!-

Los dos molestos y heridos por las palabras dichas desviaron sus miradas y se fueron hacia los extremos de la banca para estar más separados, de lo que no se dieron cuenta es que desde las sombras alguien escucho la discusión, especialmente su supuesto deseo

-Lo desearon así y así será...-

**Notas de la autora: **

**Pequeña introducción de la continuación, se puede decir que este es el primer capítulo así que si están leyendo este cuando abra el pasaje para la continuación pasen directamente al capítulo 2**


	2. QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUI!

_´´Todo por culpa de los Celos``_

Capitulo 2

¿Se conocen?

¿Quién eres tú?

¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ!?

**Bellota POV**

El sonido del reloj me despertó

Veo que el reloj marca las 5am de un lunes

-Genial Lunes- nótese el sarcasmo

Me levanto para ir al cuarto de baño y tomar una ducha fría, la cual necesito para poder despertarme por completo y aguantar más tiempo despierta.

A veces pienso que es estúpido asistir a clases tan temprano, si fuera más tarde no me quedaría dormida y me ahorraría los golpes que Burbuja y Bombon me dan para que despierte solo que ahora no me puedo quejar con el director. Tuvimos unas merecidas vacaciones de una semana. Y es extraño ya que estamos a mitad del año y la noticia nos cayó de sorpresa cuando el lunes de la semana pasada al llegar las puertas estaban cerradas. No nos dieron una razón del porque, solo dijeron ´´tienen vacaciones esta semana nos vemos el próximo lunes`` y resulta que ese lunes es hoy.

Me seco con la toalla verde oscuro de mi baño y escojo al azar ropa del armario, la verdad es que no me importa que use las únicas condiciones son que sean pantalones y que incluya más verde que otro color.

Salgo de mi habitación, la cual según dice Burbuja está muy desordenada, y miro mis prendas. Una camisa holgada verde claro, unos jeans no muy ajustados de color negro, zapatos deportivos blancos y una chaqueta blanca.

-estoy usando mucho blanco como para mi gusto-

Entro a mi habitación y esta vez salgo con una gorra verde y zapatos igualmente verdes

Sonrió para mi misma –Así está mejor-

-nunca pensé en verte preocupada por lo que usas-

Esa voz es la de mi hermana mayor a la cual no puedo mentir porque cualquier intento es en vano, al final sabe la verdad.

-lo hago a veces, pero no soy como Burbuja- estoy siendo honesta, no me quedaba de otra

-hablando de Burbuja, se enfadara si no bajamos-

Bombon siguió su camino bajando por las escaleras; no podemos depender todo el tiempo de nuestros poderes; mientras yo permanecí en silencio en el mismo sitio, al lado de la puerta de mi habitación.

Bombon se comporta de una manera muy extraña últimamente, ahora desvió el tema y prefirió irse pero yo se que ella hubiera indagado mas. Y esto no solo paso hoy, este extraño caso viene sucediendo desde el domingo pasado, día antes del lunes que nos mandaron a vacaciones.

-vas a bajar o te quedaras allí para enfrentar la furia de Burbuja?-

-escojo la primera opción-

Comienzo a bajar las escaleras también

Golpeo mi cabeza levemente con mi puño derecho, hasta yo me estoy comportando de manera extraña. Mira que tratar de resolver esto cuando ni siquiera puedo encontrar el control remoto que se perdió ayer y lo peor es que estoy usando términos científicos en mis pensamientos. Sera mejor que deje de pensar.

**Normal POV**

Bombon y Bellota entraron a la cocina para encontrarse con un delicioso desayuno y a una Burbuja algo molesta

Bombon: buenos días Burbuja- dijo para después sentarse y comer tranquilamente

Burbuja: buenos días Bombon

Bellota solo se limito a sentarse y devorar su desayuno

Bombon: ¿te noto algo molesta Burbuja, pasa algo?

Burbuja: no nada en especial Bombon solo que se retrasaron al desayuno- sarcástica

Cuando se trata de Burbuja y la cocina no dejes enfriar demasiado la comida.

Bombon: lo siento pero detecte un comportamiento extraño de Bellota en el pasillo

Burbuja se sentó en su silla para escuchar y con algo de curiosidad dijo –¿qué paso?-

Bombon: Bellota…se preocupo por como vestía

En los ojos de Burbuja se dibujaron dos grandes estrellas

Burbuja: ya sabía yo que algún día recapacitarías tu forma de vestir!

Bellota detuvo su rápido masticar de comida

Bellota: no recapacite, si te fijas bien sigo usando pantalones

Burbuja se disecciono –ay qué mal, la primera vez que oigo que te preocupas por como vistes y después vienes pareciéndote más a un chico-

Bombon: bueno ya cálmense que se nos está haciendo tarde

Las chicas salieron de casa hacia el colegio, el profesor se fue de viaje esa misma mañana pero más temprano.

Mientras que con los chicos

Chica 1: hola Butch- tono coqueto

Chica 2: que apuesto eres- tono enamorado

Chica 3: cuál es tu secreto?

Butch: son los tratamientos faciales y mascarillas quienes mantienen esta linda cara de ángel

Butch camina por los pasillos del colegio llevando consigo los suspiros de las chicas que lo ven pasar, se sentía orgulloso pero dejo ese sentimiento a un lado al ver a Bellota al frente de él.

Butch: Hola Bellota

Bellota: ah hola Butch como estas- algo nerviosa

Butch: esto es extraño, normalmente me llamarías por estúpido o idiota pero creo que esto es mejor- sonrisa de oreja a oreja disfrutando la situación

Bellota: yo quería preguntarte si…

Butch: siiii qué?

Bellota respiro hondo y dice sonrojada –saldrías conmigo-

Butch: claro que tengo tiempo para ti, dime cuando salimos- emocionado

Bellota: saldremos cuando despiertes

Butch: cuando despierte?- extrañado

Bellota: si cuando despiertes

Burbuja: CUIDADO!

Burbuja venia con un balde lleno de agua y quien sabe conque pero se tropezó y al estar cerca de la pareja de verdecitos el agua cayó sobre Butch y…

**Butch POV**

-que, que paso-

Me encuentro en mi cama, eso quiere decir que todo fue un sueño, Bellota no me invito a salir!...

Espera un momento, porque estoy mojado?

Lo único que pudo causado esto puede ser una gran inundación, teniendo en cuenta que este es el cuarto piso, pero no existen inundaciones así de grandes. Abro mis ojos a más no poder.

Saltadilla tiene playas, estamos en diciembre, la única inundación mas grande que puede existir es causada por un tsunami, y lo tsunamis se forman a causa de los terremotos (o por dios está pensando O_o) demasiadas coincidencias y estas solo apuntan a una cosa…

Butch: El día del juicio cambio del 12 a hoy, 1 de diciembre eso quiere decir que…HOY ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO! D:

Boomer: de que fin del mundo hablas, cada vez estas mas paranoico

Butch: Boomer empaca tus cosas que nos vamos

Boomer: a donde?

Butch: A China, están construyendo naves espaciales- pose pensativa -pero según la película necesitas reservación y una vale más de 1 millón de dólares. No habrá problema si matamos a los guardias y amenazamos a todos, espera pero si…- Boomer me interrumpe

Boomer: no existe tal cosa del fin del mundo

Butch: entonces explica porque estoy mojado

Boomer: porque se nos ha hecho tarde, Brick decidió irse, yo no me fui porque sé que si no te despierto te enojarías conmigo por perder tu practica de soccer, trate de despertarte pero nada sirvió y lo único que me falto por intentar es esto- alza la cubeta para agua, ahora vacía, la cual antes no había notado

Butch: me, mojaste- enojado

Boomer: si- de lo más calmado (no se intimido por la mirada de Butch o_o)- pero mira el lado bueno: te ahorre el baño y no perderás tu práctica así que alístate y vamos-

Al terminar de alistarme.,,

Boomer: te demoraste mucho

Butch: tengo que estar presentable para las chicas

Boomer: si como tú digas- suspiro-no vamos a llegar nunca a paso normal creo que hoy volaremos

Comenzamos a levitar y llegamos al colegio, por buena suerte Boomer estuvo en lo correcto de ir volando ya que alcanzamos a Brick, quien se supone salió hace ya mucho tiempo. Nos encontramos con Burbuja y Bellota, al parecer Bombon se fue a su casillero.

Burbuja: porque se retrasaron?

Butch: tu, como supiste

Bellota: llegaron volando así que se retrasaron, que paso?

Boomer: no mucho solo que el señor dormilón de aquí al lado- que hay con ese sobrenombre, juro que me las pagara –se quedo dormido así que tuve que despertarlo con un baño de agua fría

Burbuja: amor te encuentras bien?- preocupada

Boomer: eh, claro que si porque lo preguntas?

Burbuja: es que Butch tal vez se molesto y te pudo haber hecho daño

Boomer: no te preocupes que perro que ladra no muerde

Butch: que quieres decir con eso

Boomer: no nada no me hagas caso

Butch: bellota, no me vas a pedir algo?

Bellota: algo como qué?

Butch: ya sabes…salir conmigo

Bellota: QUE?! Nunca te pediría algo como eso ni en tus mejores sueños idiota!- indignada y creo que algo sonrojada, ha de ser mi imaginación

Butch: definitivamente si fue un sueño, pero ella dice que eso no pasaría ni en mis mejores sueños- sonrió para mi mismo-tal vez si tenga oportunidad

Boomer: hay viene Bombon

**Normal POV**

Bombon pasó de largo a Boomer y a Butch para ver a sus hermanas

Bombon: falta poco para que comience la primera clase así que si queremos llegar a tiempo será mejor irnos

Y Brick llega en este momento solo que centra su atención hacia sus hermanos.

Brick: Vamos a llegar tarde si siguen parados como idiotas allí

Burbuja, Boomer, Butch y Bellota cruzan miradas como diciéndose entre ellos ´´de que se trata todo esto, normalmente ese par los haría a un lado para centrarse en su relación y ahora parece que se ignoran mutuamente``

Bombon se da cuenta de que sus hermanas no le prestaban atención y que tampoco la veían a ella, asi que siguió la trayectoria de sus miradas para darse la vuelta y encontrar a Boomer y Butch también distantes como sus hermanas. Bombon reparo que se sentía un aire de confianza eso la lleva a una conclusión

Bombon: ¿Se conocen?

La voz de Bombon rompió el silencio. La pregunta que hizo desconcertó a todos menos a cierto pelirrojo que le dada la espalda.

Brick también se dio la vuelta para encarar a Bombon

Brick: ¿Quién eres tú?- con algo de arrogancia y desinteresado

Era definitivo, la situación esta aun más extraña que antes. Hace una semana eran una pareja de enamorados feliz y ahora…unos completos desconocidos.

Bellota, Burbuja, Butch y Boomer:

¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ!?

_CONTINUARA…_

**La entrega estaba prevista para el viernes o sábado, pero la próxima semana hay exámenes y creo que no me dejaran usar la compu.**

**Y aquí la continuación, espero les haya gustado y si no dejen un review con sus posibles soluciones para mejorarlo.**

**Para las fans del ´´MATEN A DEXTER, SIIIIII…`` les prometo que aparecerá para poder verlo sufrir.**

**Hasta el próximo capi (que no estoy segura que sea pronto, pero recen que tenga más tiempo para escribir y si se cumple vuelvo XD)**

**reviews?**


	3. Tom y Clara

_Todo por culpa de los celos``_

Capitulo 3

¿Quién es él cuatro ojos?

Tom y Clara

Hay que hacer algo

Bombon: ¿Se conocen?

Brick: ¿Quién eres tú?- con algo de arrogancia y desinteresado

Bellota, Burbuja, Butch y Boomer: ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ!?

El grito atrajo varias miradas por parte de los demás estudiantes, Bellota se dio cuenta de eso

Bellota: y ustedes que miran!

Y con el nuevo grito todos los demás volvieron a adentrarse a su mundo feliz tratando de ignorar al grupo

Bombon: y bueno me podrían explicar qué pasa?

Brick: yo quisiera saber lo mismo, como es que se conocen? Jamás en mi vida las había visto

Burbuja: agrúpense!

Burbuja, Boomer, Bellota y Bucth se fueron a una esquina un poco más alejada de los pelirrojos

Butch: no sé lo que pasa pero esto me asusta

Bellota: pensé que nada te asustaba, no me digas que eres un bebe llorón

Butch: no es momento para tonterías Bellota. Tan solo…míralos!

Brick y Bombon al quedarse fuera del grupo no tuvieron de otra que hablar

Brick: y tu que?

Bombon: que de que?

Brick: tu nombre

Bombon: porque quisieras saber –algo desconfiada

Brick: no se, tal vez sea porque todos se conocen aquí y no sé quién eres que no quiero ser de mal quinto en el grupo

Bombon –suspiro-: supongo que no hay de otra, soy Bombon Utonio –extiende la mano en señal de saludo

Brick: Brick solo Brick –rechaza el saludo y se va caminando por el pasillo hacia su clase

Bombon: pero quien se cree que es –indignada, se va para su clase por un camino muy diferente al que tomo Brick

Con los demás…

Bellota: tienes razón, asusta un poco

Burbuja: y ahora que hacemos, eran tan felices juntos!

Boomer: me temo que lo solucionaremos después, ya está por tocar la campana

Butch: las vemos en el receso por el árbol cerca del dojo

Todos decidieron ir a sus respectivas clases

Con Brick

**Brick POV**

Que pudo haber sido todo eso, dos chicas desconocidas hablan con los idiotas de mis hermanos. Al menos no soy el único que no entiende que pasa, la tal Bombon también desconoce de mí y mis hermanos.

Dejando el tema de un lado había entrado a mi clase de Filosofía avanzada, al entrar por un momento no sabía qué hacer, a decir verdad me he sentido como nuevo en este lugar, todo lo hago por inercia como lo acabo de hacer ahora sentándome en un puesto en específico. El profesor entro.

Profesor: hola a todos y ya saben lo demás ahora llegamos a la parte en la cual les hago sufrir, quiero que lean desde la página 206 del libro hasta la 245. Aprovechando que tenemos 2 horas habrá lección. Como no me gusta el silencio si no les molesta escuchare música por lo que restan todas las horas.

Y apenas se puso los audífonos y comenzó su papeleo todos comenzaron a conversar y al mismo tiempo leer, todo en la clase avanzada puede parecer difícil pero para los que entran aquí leer 10 páginas y entenderlas no les cuenta más de 5 minutos, y no soy la excepción.

Comienzo mi lectura pero algo me distrae, una cabellera casi igual a la mía en el asiento derecho de al lado, es un chico como de mi edad que utiliza lentes de media luna.

La chica que se sienta atrás de su asiento le pregunto algo pero no repare en eso, lo que si escuche perfectamente fue el nombre, Dexter. No sé porque pero me entraron ganas de…

**Normal POV**

Una bola de papel impacto en la cabeza de Dexter, este enojado sabiendo de quien se trata.

Dexter: Brick, te he dicho que no me molestes mas si ya tienes lo que querías

Brick: cállate cuatro ojos, además a que te refieres con eso de que ya tengo lo que quería?

Dexter: de Bombon de quien más hablaría

Brick está confundido no sabe a qué se refiere, Bombon…no era la chica de esa mañana? Que tenía que ver en todo esto? Aun con esas preguntas en mente no pudo contenerse de seguir lanzándole papeles a Dexter, mientras este muy enojado con miedo de ser asesinado por Brick al gritarle que parara o de que el profesor le ponga un cero (arruinando su perfecta lista de 10) por gritar tan alto que se le oiga hasta detrás de los audífonos.

Con Bombon

**Bombon POV**

Que mañana para más extraña, ese chico sí que será un imbécil!

Trate de ser amable pero rechazo mi saludo, pero no sé, algo me dice que no me agrado la forma en la que me hablo, nah puras ilusiones mías. Aunque…no negare que es guapo, o concéntrate Bombon no tienes tiempo para pensar en ese ahora estas resolviendo una prueba de matemáticas.

¿?: Veamos, donde deje esa maldita hoja- escucha un susurro cercano

Giro levemente la cabeza, o pero si es Berserk y saco un papel de su escritorio. Está escribiendo algo pero no puedo ver que, oh ya termino, lo vuelve una bolita y se la lanza al chico de al frente. Y ahora este copia lo del papel a su prueba. Eso es trampa…espera el que está haciendo trampa se parece al chico de esta mañana! pero acaso no tenía el cabello corto?

**NORMAL POV**

Al final de la clase Bombon no revelo lo de la trampa entre Berserk y Rege, como escucho que se llama el chico, simplemente no podía pero no pudo encontrar el porqué. Sera porque se parecía tanto al chico de la mañana, pero si ni siquiera lo conoce!

Bombon camina por los pasillos como si nada pasara, o eso parece, la verdad es que su cabeza esta echa todo un caos!

**Bombon POV **

No entiendo todo lo que me pasa, mis emociones están locas o que, seré bipolar pero esto se pasa. Soy inteligente debo de encontrar una respuesta por algo soy la líder de las ppg. Oh hay esta Tom!

Bombon: hola Tom

Llamo al chico que está al frente de mí, no estará en el club de química pero es muy abil para el ajedres además de mi reciente amigo. Cabello castaño y ojos avellana, tiene el hábito de vestir casi siempre de naranja. Supongo que es su color favorito ya que admira todo lo que sea de ese color, hasta mi cabello.

Tom: hola, has hablado con Brick

Bombon: eh? Quien es Brick? –Pose pensativa- ha el grosero de esta mañana. Pero, lo conoces?

Me queda viendo fijamente, no sé porque.

Tom: olvida lo que pregunte, quieres jugar ajedrez?

Bombon: Claro! No siempre tienes a un buen contrincante para el ajedrez, oye esa no es tu hermana Clara?

Pregunto mientras miro atrás de Tom, Clara es la hermana gemela de Tom, el me dijo que no son muy allegados es por eso que casi no se hablan, lo cual es raro cuando son gemelos. Solo he tenido pocas ocasiones para hablar con ella. No es como si no reconociera a Clara, es que el chico de esta mañana está hablando con ella como si lo conociera desde hace tiempo.

Bombon: porque habla con Brick, es todo un grosero

Tom: no tengo control sobre su vida como para prohibirle cosas si es lo que piensas, conozco a Brick por Clara. Son amigos y como mi hermana no tiene el privilegio de entender las clases, como es mi caso, le pide a Brick que le ayude a estudiar

Los veo por un momento más, como es posible que no lo hubiera visto antes si es amigo de Clara y al parecer mis hermanas conocen a los suyos, algo no esta bien.

**NORMAL POV**

Mientras que Bombon se pregunta sobre lo sospechoso que le resulta todo, Burbuja y Bellota muy cerca de allí gracias a su super oído escucharon claramente la conversación entre Tom y Bombon

Bellota: viste eso verdad

Burbuja: ver qué?

Bellota –suspiro-: a veces pienso que eres demasiado inocente que no te das cuenta de nada. Digo que si viste lo extraño que actuó Tom, es como si se lo hubiera esperado además que nunca pregunta por Brick, es como si fuera invisible para él

Burbuja: ahora que lo dices, porque miro asi a Bombon, como si quisiera saber si mentia

Bellota: es muy raro, mejor vamos al dojo a ver a los chicos

**Lo sé no tengo perdón me he tardado meses para solamente traerles este cap. Cualquier crítica es bienvenida.**

**Darkbloss fuera***


End file.
